


Paubaya

by haoships



Series: Love and Letter [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: paubaya (n) waiver/release of a right, claim or responsibility to another"It got me thinking, maybe sometimes, we build a man up for another man. We prepare someone for their fated one."
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Love and Letter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859167
Kudos: 16





	Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This work is heavily inspired by Moira Dela Torre's song Paubaya. MOIRA SAPAKAN NALANG TAYO!
> 
> Paubaya is a Filipino word, just in case you're wondering 😊
> 
> This is in the same universe as my other Junhao work (Pretty U) and Shuahao work (The Only Way I Know How)
> 
> Not beta'd  
> English is not my first language  
> Cried a little while writing this because i was listening to the song on repeat.  
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated 💚💛🧡🙏

**_paubaya_** (n) waiver/release of a right, claim or responsibility to another

Minghao doesn’t know when it started.

When Junhui’s bright smiles dimmed a little. Then a lot.

When Junhui’s warm hugs turned a little cold. Then a lot.

When Junhui’s sweet kisses turned salty with tears. His own tears.

When Junhui’s sweet words turn bitter to his taste.

Junhui. His Junhui. The man he loved the most. The man who showed him so much love, showered him with so much kisses. The man who wooed him when he was working at a cafe when they were in college. The man who did everything for his attention. The man who made him fall in love for the very first time.

He doesn’t know when the I love you’s started to lose it’s meaning coming from Junhui’s mouth.

His friends told him maybe Junhui’s just used to the routine. And that maybe, if he could think of something special to do for Junhui, it would spark up something, like re-ignite the love they used to share. After all, between him and Junhui, the elder is the one who would normally go the extra mile for him. Junhui always comes up with the surprises, plans their date, voices out how much he loves him, practically screaming his undying love for him.

A surprise office visit. That’s what he came up with. After sending Junhui off for work, he busied himself preparing lunch he would take to Junhui, lunch they would share.

He was just about to send his boyfriend a message, informing him that he’s at his office, that he brought lunch, when he spotted him. His smile turned upside down seeing his boyfriend, his beautiful boyfriend smiling so brightly as he talks to another guy.

Minghao remembers him. He’s met Kim Mingyu a few times. When they hosted a dinner party when Junhui got promoted. When Mingyu picked him up from the airport and dropped him off at their apartment because Minghao was too busy with work to be bothered. When Mingyu called him because Junhui got a little too drunk, hurt because Minghao forgot their anniversary (admittedly, he wouldn’t have remembered it at all if Mingyu didn’t tell him the reason why his boyfriend got drunk).

Realization hits him and it hits him like a ton of bricks.

His Junhui, his sweet, sweet Junhui has fallen for someone else.

He felt his heart breaking little by little.

Those bright smiles that used to be directed at him is now directed to someone else.

He turns his gaze towards the other guy, Mingyu.

The way he smiles at Junhui. The way he stretched out his hand so he can gently swipe away the fringe that has fallen into Junhui’s eyes. They way he reached for Junhui’s hand when he started rubbing his eyes hard in exchange for gently blowing on his irritated eye. The way Junhui smiled beautifully at him, thankful.

Minghao clenched his fist on the fabric of his shirt, just above where his heart his.

He’s hurting. He’s hurting so much.

But he can’t be mad. He understands.

He understands why Junhui smiles the way he smiles at Mingyu.

When Junhui came home that evening, he came to an empty house.

He checks his phone to see no messages informing him where Minghao went off to.

When he went into the kitchen for a glass of water he found two bento boxes in the middle of the island, a letter leaning onto them.

_Dear Junhui,_

_By the time you read this, I’m already gone, please don’t come looking for me._

_I used to wonder what happened to us. When you started to grow cold._

_I got the answer today._

_I know about you and Mingyu. I saw you with my own two eyes._

_I saw the way you smiled at him. The way you looked at him. The way you held his hand._

_You used to smile at me that way, look at me the way, hold me that way._

_It hurts so much seeing the person you loved the most, in love with someone else._

_I never thought we’d end up like this. I never thought we would come to an end._

_I thought long and hard about what I should do. Do I confront you about it? Do I pretend I didn’t see anything? Do I take what I saw as a challenge to be a better boyfriend to you?_

_It hurts so much thinking about how you come home to me everyday but your heart is not with me. When every time you hug me or kiss me, you’re probably thinking about someone else. When every time you say you love me, if there’s still a meaning to it?_

_It's hurts so much Junhui. I love you so much. I thought I showed you enough, I thought I was enough._

_Then I remember how much you were glowing while laughing at something he said. How you smiled so beautifully after he helped you with your irritated eyes. Then I understand. I understand why you fell for him. I don’t remember the last time I saw you that happy. It got me thinking, maybe sometimes, we build a man up for another man. We prepare someone for their fated one._

_I love you Junhui. I love you so much that I am letting you go. I am sorry for everything I lacked but I'm glad someone was there to make up for it._

_Be with the person who makes you happy. Be happy with the person who deserves you. I hope everything goes well with you two. I hope he takes care of you, I hope he doesn’t hurt you. I hope he loves you more than I love you._

_Take care Junhui. I wish you all the best._

_Love you always,_

_Minghao_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Mingyu was briefly mentioned in Pretty U 😊  
> If you plan on reading that, please STOP reading now because SPOILER COMING RIGHT UP.
> 
> Junhui was a player in Pretty U and he dumped Mingyu. They meet again in this story, when Junhui's a better man thanks to Minghao. 
> 
> "We prepare someone for their fated one."
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> @haoships on twt


End file.
